deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hit VS Shadow
Hit VS Shadow '''is a What if? episode of Death Battle. It features Hit from Dragon Ball Super and Shadow from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Description Dragon Ball Super VS Sonic the Hedgehog!! Both characters that can manipualate time itself, they have fought the main characters, and there are extremely old! Who will '''win?? Interlude Wiz: It's been a year ago since we have done those and right now, we're doing this alright. Boomstick: If you think each hour goes faster because of time, well, that's how life works. Wiz: Anyway. We got Hit, the legendary assassin. Boomstick: And Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. Wiz: Just to make this clear, we decide to use Video Game version of Shadow for this fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Hit Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe has changed over the past years, all the way to the Battle of Gods saga to Revival of F saga and now the Universe 6 and Universe 7 arc. Boomstick: Wait, so there's Universe 6? Wiz: Yes, in Dragon Ball Super, Whis stated to Goku and Vegeta that there is 12 universes in the Dragon Ball Multiverse. Boomstick: '''AWESOME!!! '''Wiz: But what Universe 6 has, is not something that Universe 7 had. They had the Legendary assassin known as.. Boomstick: Hit! Wiz: '''Yeah.. what a stupid name. But though, his name comes from the english word Hit and Hitman. So that make sense. '''Boomstick: Turns out Hit wasn't a boring character at all! Hit can use this... Time Skip? Wiz: Time Skip is one of Hit's technique. This technique can skip time for a tenth of a second, however, this technique does not stop time, an unaware opponent will always be caught off guard and if the opponent is aware of the technique they can work to counter it. Boomstick: So you're saying that if anyone aware of this, they will be able to counter it? Wiz: Yeah..? Boomstick: Sweet! Wiz: That's not all. Hit has fought both Vegeta and Goku in their Blue form and has won. Even fought against Super Saiyan Blue Goku Kaioken times 10. Boomstick: Let's not forget that Hit has some of his killing technnique, only at full power. Wiz: Yes, you see while at full power, when he's at full power, he's allowed to killed anyone, and he can only go at full power with a minute keep in mind. Boomstick: Hit even was able to keep up and possibly beat Goku's Future Trunks saga version in his Blue form. Wiz: Even without his Kaioken. Goku was yet shown to understand Hit's time skip. But sadly, if anyone can predict Hit's time skip, that opponent will be must able to block that attack. Also, Hit's time skip can only work if it's stronger or equal to that opponent. If the opponent is too powerful than Hit, then that means that Hit's time skip won't work at all. Boomstick: But still, Hit is yet a very powerful opponent to face against. And you'll be killed, if he wants too... Shadow Wiz: '''The Sonic universe, the world full of weird animal, aliens, and... hedgehog? Well besides that.. Sonic has traveled through his life to search and experinece new things. '''Boomstick: '''You know Wiz, don't tell me why Hedgehogs are always like three feet tall. '''Wiz: '''Well because their.. well their small of course. '''Boomstick: '''In Sonic Adventure 2, we have been show a new character way back there, known as, Shadow the Hedgehog. '''Wiz: '''Shadow the Hedgehog was rival to Sonic the Hedgehog in many ways. '''Boomstick: '''Like speed, strength, agility, endrance, and abilities. He basically have Chaos energy, which is the Emerald Force. '''Wiz: '''Chaos energy is unstable, have powerful energy that ecah either chaos emerald and master emerald. '''Boomstick: '''Wow, anyway.. Shadow can use his other technique like Chaos Control, the ability that allows to manipulate time and space, warp the fabric of time and space as well. His other moves is Chaos Spear, when using this technique, it performs a fires a bolt made of chaos energy, similar to Lighting strike for example. '''Wiz: '''Shadow can use his Chaos Blast also, this technique has a great explosion of chaos energy that damages anything and anyone caught within its radius. Shadow speed is also matched to Sonic's Light Speed and capable of keeping up with him. '''Boomstick: '''That's not all, but.. he can turn into his Super form! '''Wiz: '''By using seven chaos emerald, in this state, all of his stats all increased of a 1000x fold, able to fly, is nearly invulnerability to be harm, but however.. It does have a time limit though. '''Boomstick: '''But even still, Super Shadow is at the very least Multi-Galaxy level in row power, depends of him damaging Solaris 1/3 heath, which Solaris was stated that he can eat dimension for lunch as quote and quote Eggman stated. '''Wiz: '''Shadow is really a skilled fighter, very fast, and a very intelligence fighter. In no matter the cost, Shadow will always do anything to protect the planet. Fight In an random City, we see Shadow, who was just relaxing on top of the roof. With the Chaos Emerald on his hand, he looked at the blue shinny sky. Shadow made a little smile. '''Shadow: '''Another day that the world has been saved. Shadow then heard a footstep sound, the footstep sound, as it gets closer. Shadow's got a bad feeling about this. As he stood up and saw the Legendary Assassin Hit. '''Shadow: '''Who are you? And why are you here? '''Hit: '''I was hired to kill you and give that green emerald to Lord Champa. '''Shadow: '''What? And who is Lord Champa? '''Hit: '''Why would I care if I tell you..? '''Shadow: '''You won't get this emerald! He charge his hands withe energy. '''FIGHT! Shadow then charges at Hit, as Shadow tried to land a punch on Hit. But, Hit was still unfazed as he keeps dodging and avoiding it like its nothing. Shadow then leaps up and throws and fires out Chaos Spear at Hit, but once again, Hit dodge it again easily. This made Shadow's shocked and surprised. Shadow: '''W-What power? (How can he dodge it very easily?!) '''Hit: '''Give up right now Hedgehog. '''Shadow: '''Never! Shadow then pulls out a green chaos emerald. '''Shadow: '''Chaos... Control!! He freezes Hit and charge at him, as he kept punching and kick many times in a roll non-time, he then unfreezes Hit, who has got hit from him. '''Hit: '''What was that? Hit then saw Shadow again, who was using all seven chaos emerald to turn Super. This made Hit surprised. '''Super Shadow: '''What do you think? '''Hit: '''What is this form? '''Super Shadow: '''This... this is my super form! Hit then sigh, the area got surrounded by a light green tint again, as Hit skipped time for 0.2 seconds and hit Super Shadow very hard, he punches him on the head, the belly, and all, and right in the face as well. As that knocks Super Shadow to the building hard. '''Hit: '''Do I even cared just to know.. But yet again, Shadow is still alive. As Super Shadow charges at Hit just to fight, the two clash in the sky. '''Super Shadow: '''Chaos... Super Shadow was frozen in the Time Skip while Hit then attacks Super Shadow once again, punching and kicking him. To the face, stomach, and the head as well. When the Time Leap clear up, Super Shadow's got hit badly, as he changes back to his normal form. '''Shadow: '''What the... '''Hit: '''Sayonara. Hit then use his time skip again at Shadow, this time, he keeps fighting and fighting at Shadow while being frozen, until Shadow is dead. As the Time Leap clear up, Shadow fell on the ground very hard while his eyes is closed. And while that, Hit then has Shadow's green chaos emerald on his hand. '''Hit: '''Well then, looks like my jobs here is done. '''KO! Results '''Boomstick: '''Well, time can tell who wins. '''Wiz: '''Depends of their abilities, Hit has a lot more powerful technique then Shadow has. Plus, he has never failed his mission before since he is 1,000 years old. '''Boomstick: '''While Super Shadow might be powerful and all, but Hit is just... too strong. Plus, Hit's time skip will do serious damage to Super Shadow, and of course it has a time limit as well. '''Wiz: '''Indeed. '''Boomstick: '''Looks like Shadow is the right time to die. '''Wiz: '''The winner is Hit. Who are you rooting for?? Hit Shadow Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:SuperNathan10002 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Anti Hero vs Anti Hero' themed Death Battles